


I Would Give My Kingdom For Just One Kiss

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Poor Spot, Some Fluff, Swearing, TW: Violence, The Refuge, but also angst, the refuge is still open in this fic for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Spot would do anything for Race, even if it means getting sent to the Refuge.





	I Would Give My Kingdom For Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> More sprace! (For the purposes of storytelling,the Refuge is open again)  
> (Title comes from the song "Ridiculous" from Descendants. Don't judge me, it's a good movie and it was directed by Kenny Ortega ((1992sies director)).)

"Spot, you have to get back to Brooklyn!" Race says between giggles.

"What if we jus' stay here all night?" I suggest, pulling Race in for another kiss.

"Spot!" Race half laughs. God, I love his laugh. I run my fingers through Race's blonde curls, feeling the soft hair between my calloused fingers. He puts his arms around my neck and we just stand there, in each other's arms.

"I love you." I whisper in Race's ear.

"I love you too." Race whispers back. An' then it all goes wrong.

"Who's there?" A rough voice asks. I pull away from Race immediately, right before a bull holding a lantern comes around the corner into our alley.

"Race, get out of here. Go back to the Lodging House." I say urgently, starting to push Race behind me.

"Spot, no! I'm not leaving without you!" Race protests.

"Race, go!" I say sternly.

"Spot, I-" I push Race away into the darkness of the alley, trying to hold back the tight knot in my throat. I then charge directly toward the bull. I manage to land a few punches, but my strength does not manage to make up for my height. The cop knocks me out cold.

 

 

"New kid's awake!" A voice near me shouts. I open my eyes and see a few boys standing over me.

"Get... away..." I breathe heavily. The boys scatter.

"What's your name, kid?" The one remaining boy asks.

"Don't call me kid." I say, sitting up and absorbing my surroundings. I'm in the Refuge. Fuck. I'm sitting on one of the bottom bunks of the many bunk beds crowded in the small room.

"Well then what should I call you?" The boy asks.

"Spot Conlon." I say simply.

"You- you're- but- you're Spot Conlon?" The boy stammers.

"Yes, I'm Spot Conlon." I say impatiently, standing up from the bed I'm lying in. A shock of pain shoots through my right ankle as soon as I put weight on it, and I try to hold back the grimace of pain. I manage to make my way to the barred window displaying a magnificent view of a dirty fire escape. It's very dark out, so I can't see much, other than the metal railing beyond the bars, so I just stare out into the dark night sky. I see stars glinting softly, and the moon is partially obscured by one of the bars, as if taunting me.

 

I sit by the window for a few minutes more, trying to think. I have to escape, I know I have to, but what will happen when I do? If anyone finds out about how I was arrested, I'll lose my throne immediately. Who would want someone like me ruling Brooklyn?

"Spot?" A tentative voice asks. I strain my eyes and see a shape climbing up the fire escape. The figure steps up close to the bar and I see Race's stunning blue eyes peering through the bars at me. "Oh God, Spot..." He says when he see me.

"Race." I sigh. I've never been more glad to see him in my life.

"Spot, you look horrible." Race says.

"What?" I ask. I knew he doesn't really love me. I knew he was just using me to get me arrested. I knew-

"Your face... what did they do to ya?" Race asks angrily, putting his hand through the bars to stroke my cheek lightly. I tense up from the pain. I put my own hand to my face, and when I pull it away it shines with blood.

"Shit..." I mutter.

"I'll kill him!" Race exclaims suddenly. "I'll kill the Spider! He ain't got no right ta hurt ya like this!"

"Racer, calm down." I say, pushing my hand through the bars to touch his shoulder.

"Spot I-" Race's voice cracks. "I don't know what to do. I'm angry, and sad, and scared, and-"

"I'll be alright." I assure him.

"This is all my fault, Spot. I shouldn't have run. I shouldn't have been so careless. I shouldn't have-" Race starts talking faster and faster.

"None of this is your fault, Race!"

"But it is! What if you get hurt even more? What if the rest of your boys find out about us? What if you lose your position as king?"

"Race, I would give my whole kingdom just for one kiss with you." I say softly, pressing my face against the bars so it's as close to Race's as possible. Race leans in too, and our lips touch ever so slightly.

"I love you, Spotty." Race whispers.

"I love you, Racey." Race giggles at my nickname for him. "Now you have to go before the sun rises again. I'll be alright, don't worry." I pull away from the window, and so does Race.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Race says before slipping away, down the fire escape and into the night. I tiptoe back to my bunk and settle into the bed. There are at least 3 kids in all the other beds, but apparently no one wants to bunk with the King of Brooklyn. I'm okay with that.

 

 

"Where's the new kid? The one that was brought in last night?" I hear Snyder's voice before I see his face. I stand up from my bunk, knowing it'll give me a better advantage than lying down.

"That'd be me." I say. No point avoiding the inevitable.

"And rumor says you'se is with the newsies. You know Jack Kelly?" Snyder asks, stepping towards me. I scoff.

"Why does everyone only care about Jack?" I ask. "You've got the King of Brooklyn right here, and all you can think about is your precious Jack Kelly, the leader of Manhattan. What makes Manhattan think they'se is so much better than everyone else?" I know he's going to punch me. I have a few options in the split second before he does: duck, punch first, or take it. I, Spot Conlon, the ultimate tough guy, decide to punch first. What a surprise. What a stupid idea. Snyder catches my fist in his hand and uses it to push me back. I stumble, but keep my balance. Snyder takes another step towards me, and I'm not ready this time. He strikes me right across the face, and I fall onto the floor. I know there's a soaking coming. I close my eyes, trying to see the stunning blue of Race's. That's what keeps me through the pain: Race. My one love, my sweet Race. His beautiful eyes, his wonderful hair, his soft skin. I'm taking the pain so Race doesn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or kudos! Thank you! :)


End file.
